


Coming to Life

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Filk, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: The progression from friendship to something more.





	Coming to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Coming to Life

## Coming to Life

by Innusiq

Author's website: http://www.tuktoyaktuk.net/innusiq/

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: This was in answer to a lyric challenge on the Two Axes list. 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Coming to Life 

by: Jenny Hill 

Spring was in the air and that was a horrible cliche at best to describe the day but it was the truth. The days had finally settled into the weather that was typical for Spring, there were no more threats of frost or snow and coats were no longer a requirement for comfort. The flowers were blooming, the trees were in blossom and people were inevitably falling in love. This time of year was the true "New Year." New life was beginning all over the city, full of possibility and yet no matter how promising life appeared to be, it also held an element of fear. 

It was D-day for Ray, decision day and there was no turning back. He had been skating around the subject long enough, too long for that matter. The funny thing about it all was that Ray hadn't even been aware that there was a subject to be skating around until it was almost too late. What pushed Ray out of the fog and into realization? The answer was the day it became painfully obvious that Fraser was avoiding him. 

It wasn't an abrupt avoidance as when a person stopped smoking cold turkey. No, Fraser was too smart for that. It was a gradual avoidance, so gradual that Ray didn't even notice the changes while they were occurring. The changes didn't even seem like changes to Ray but more they became a part of every day life and he adjusted to the differences, not questioning a thing. 

The changes began a few months back and they started small. The first was Fraser claiming he didn't need a ride to work a day or two a week. Fraser was a stubborn man, Ray was all too aware of that fact and didn't argue against the request. After all, he still drove Fraser to work on the other days and picked him up from work each night. They still shared lunch regularly and worked on cases together. If Fraser wanted to walk to work on a few mornings, so be it. At least it was daylight out and he had a wolf to watch his back. They weren't joined at the hip after all, no matter what anyone said. Fraser was dedicated to his duty and Ray understood that. He may not agree wholeheartedly with the Mountie's self-sacrificing ways but he did understand. 

The next alteration to their daily routine was the late nights that Fraser informed Ray the Inspector was making mandatory in preparation for some fancy gala. Ray new Inspector Thatch and the power games she liked playing with her subordinates and once again, it was nothing out of the ordinary. There were no alarms going off in Ray's head, only mild grumbling about an overbearing supervisor who could care less about those beneath her. Ray wasn't pleased but he adjusted for Fraser's sake and duty's sake. It wasn't even his own duty, yet he was still sacrificing for it. After all, they still had the few mornings and lunch when each man could break away, which also was becoming scarce. 

What didn't help Ray in noticing these changes in their lives was his own work volume being on the increase. It wasn't that more crimes were being committed but without Fraser's assistance on a regular basis, Ray was back to doing the job of two men. And he reverting back to his old ways from before Fraser came to Chicago. No, Ray had learned from Fraser in the time they were partners. Ray had always been a good cop but now he was better and he could only give Fraser the credit for the improvements in his life. Case in point, in this improved state, Ray was able to keep on top of his cases and maintain the high plateau his solve ratio had risen to. But now, the work took up most of his day and left Ray with very little time to spare his family let alone Fraser. 

Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Just another stupid cliche that Ray had heard a million times in his life but it wasn't until today that he fully understood the meaning behind the words. He ached to simply see Fraser and the tiptoeing they had been doing was too much to bare anymore. When did he finally wake up and smell the coffee? That would be earlier in the morning when he realized it had been far too long since he had last seen or even spoken to Fraser and he couldn't understand how it was that he went this long without any contact with his best friend. 

It was inconceivable to Ray that there would have ever been a day he didn't see Fraser and yet he couldn't deny the truth. His mind began working through everything he could remember over the last two months that would be warning signs to the present state of their friendship and he wanted to smack his head at the clues he missed. After everything he learned from Fraser, he still overlooked the most obvious signs. 

Before Ray could curse himself out over this revelation, his attention was grabbed by the appearance of a huge bouquet of flowers wielded by the desk sergeant. He set the vase on Elaine Besbriss' desk and offered a flattering comment before returning to the front desk. 

The smile on the Civilian Aide's face was radiant and one Ray rarely saw until recently. It was a special smile, reserved for that one special person in her life. Who was that person? It was the million-dollar question at the precinct. A mystery man to all, for Elaine refused to divulge the lucky guy's name. She said it was too early and she didn't want to jinx anything and Ray could understand that. He was a very understanding person as of late. 

Ray watched from his desk as Elaine played with the delicate buds, arranging and rearranging the flowers in the vase. Once she was satisfied, Elaine stood back and finally let herself admire the bouquet. The flowers lit up the room, adding a little cheer to the otherwise dreary station house. Ray was smiling when she turned around. 

"What are you grinning about?" Elaine asked, taking the few steps needed towards the detective's desk. 

"Nice flowers," Ray commented, raising his eyebrows in a motion towards her desk. 

Elaine turned back and looked at the flowers again and then returned her attention to Ray. "Yeah, thanks." 

"Who's the lucky guy?" He tried yet again to get any kind of information out of his friend but he should have known better. She would tell him when she was ready and obviously, she was not ready. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Elaine replied, taking a seat in the guest chair next to Ray's desk. 

Ray accepted her need for privacy and didn't push the issue. "I only ask because I worry about you." 

Elaine was touched by his concern. "Thank you, Ray but I'm a big girl and I think I can take care of myself." 

Ray leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, I know but it still doesn't mean I can't worry, ya know?" 

"I didn't realized you cared so much." Elaine was genuinely touched by Ray's sentiment and Ray was a little surprised by her disbelief. "So, where's Fraser been lately? I haven't seen him around in quite a while." 

Ray stared Elaine down, not knowing the answer and not wanting to answer. Her eyes held a look of innocence but Ray knew better. She didn't pry for no reason. 

"What? We are both busy men, Elaine. It's not like we're joined at the hip or anything." His response was on the defensive but when it came to women asking about Fraser, he had a tendency to be the shield of their onslaught. Ray knew Elaine had no interest in Fraser anymore but his uncontrollable protection was a hard habit to break. 

Ray on the defense was a sign she was hitting a nerve. "That long?" Elaine commented just to egg him on. 

"What do you mean, 'that long?' It hasn't been that long." 

"So, when was the last time you saw Fraser?" 

Truthfully, Ray didn't have an answer for her. He truly couldn't pinpoint the day; it had been so long. All he did remember was that it was the last time he played chauffeur for Chicago's favorite Canadian. 

"You have at least talked with him over the phone . . . haven't you?" 

Ray again answered with silence at first but eventually got the words to answer. "Well, last week I called the Consulate and talked with Turnbull . . . " 

"You didn't even talk to Fraser, personally?" 

"Well . . . no . . . he was in with Inspector Thatcher . . . and . . . " At this point, even Ray was disgusted with himself. "What the hell's wrong with me?" 

Elaine chose not to answer the rhetorical question. "Perhaps you should make an effort today and go see him . . . make sure he's okay . . . alive . . . you know, something a friend would do." 

Ray glared at Elaine, but then relented. "You're right," he mumbled. "I mean, what kind of friend am I?" 

Elaine was now feeling a little guilty for pushing Ray. "Ah . . . Ray, you really shouldn't be too hard on yourself . . . " 

"No, Elaine really, what kind of friend am I? I haven't talked to my best friend in weeks. I don't know what he's gotten himself into . . . and that could be a lot with Fraser, ya know? What kind of friend am I to not question what's happened . . . why it's been so long?" 

Elaine leaned over the desk to look Ray dead in the eye and replied, "Perhaps a friend who's hiding from something." 

She smiled at the stunned look on Ray's face and added, "Go see him." 

Elaine then stood up and headed back to her desk, pleased with her nudging and praying that Ray would finally get a clue. 

* * *

How does one prepare for what one doesn't even think they are prepared to face? Ray pondered that question during his cross-town drive to the Canadian Consulate. He had made this trip a million times before but now there was a certain hesitation in the air. It would be so much easier to go home and continue pretending that there was nothing wrong but that wouldn't resolve anything. 

He hadn't spoken to Fraser in days and he still wasn't certain as to why it was that Fraser was avoiding him but the blame wasn't on Fraser alone. Ray didn't do anything to stop their parting but he knew now that they needed to talk. He needed to find out why they were experiencing this separation and he also needed to clear his conscience. He needed to clear his head and his heart. He needed the courage to set his heart on the table and see Fraser's reaction to the truth, whatever that truth would be. What was the truth? 

The truth was unthinkable. The truth was unbelievable. The truth was amazing and it was frightening all the same. A lifetime had passed since he last experienced the feelings churning inside and even now those feelings, although in his mind he knew they were the same, they were different nonetheless. 

Ray had loved his former wife, Angie. When they first met, there was a connection. They had fun together. He made her laugh and she got all his jokes. They were both in law enforcement, which meant they had quite a few things in common. They were friends, some people in their circle considered them to be best friends and it only seemed logical for them to move across the line of friends to become lovers. Logical but not practical for it wouldn't last and that wasn't anything Ray could have predicted. He still loved Angie to this day but they were both better off apart. He lost his best friend the day they divorced and that was a void left open until a certain Canadian entered his life. 

Irene . . . Irene was a different kind of love. It began in his youth, not a binding love but a love that at the time seemed like the love of a lifetime. They had nothing in common other than the fact that they grew up in the same neighborhood and the love they shared with each other. Basically, it was not the love of a lifetime but more the star-crossed lovers of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The only difference in the story was that only one of the lover's died. Irene would hold a special place in his heart, as well as Angie. Ray had plenty of room in his heart. 

Pulling up in front of the Consulate, Ray parked and turning the key in the ignition, he took a moment to breathe. The moment was actually about five minutes but a moment all the same. Looking up at the regal building, it seemed more like a fortress than a foreign consulate, complete with a Mountie standing guard, as always, just the way Inspector Thatcher liked it. Ray was thankful that today wasn't Fraser's turn to play doorman. 

Slipping out of his precious Riv, Ray walked on shaky legs towards the building. He gestured a hello to the Constable on guard, just as the church bells rang out the hour. The Constable on duty came to life. 

"Good evening, Detective Vecchio," Turnbull greeted, tipping his hat before removing it and opening the consulate door for Ray and then followed him in. 

"Hey Turnbull, Fraser in?" 

"Yes, Constable Fraser is in. He should be about ready to leave though, if that is what you are worried about." After entering the building, Turnbull ended up taking the lead up the stairs to his desk and Ray followed. 

"What, the Drag . . . I mean Inspector Thatcher isn't keeping his nose to the grind tonight?" 

Turnbull hung his Stetson on the coat rack by his desk and turned to look at Ray. "Inspector Thatcher?" 

"Yeah, you know, power crazy brunette who lives and breathes duty and likes to keep you two busy beavers under her thumb. Inspector Thatcher," Ray said, confused at Turnbull's own confusion. 

"Ah . . . Inspector Thatcher has been out of town for the last week, Detective. I though Fraser would have mentioned that fact to you." 

Ray was embarrassed by the fact that he didn't know, for that was something Fraser would have told him had they been speaking to one another. 

"Yeah," Ray attempted to cover. "I guess I must have forgotten." 

Turnbull smiled. "Not a problem, Sir. Constable Fraser should be in his office," he directed as he took a seat to finish up any loose ends before heading home himself. 

"Thanks, Turnbull." Ray turned and headed towards Fraser's office door, a little nervous and yet a little more determined to get to the bottom of things. 

Ray paused at the door, trying to decide if he should knock or not. He never knocked before. Ray never saw the need to announce his entrance. Perhaps it was the loud Italian in him coming out, commanding the room by way of entrance or perhaps it was that they were both comfortable with one another and he didn't need to ask for permission to enter. The door was always open, so to speak. Even at Fraser's apartment it was the same way. Of course there, it helped that Fraser never locked his door but that was beside the point. 

"Sir?" Turnbull startled Ray. "Is he not answering?" 

Ray cleared his throat. "Ah no . . . I mean no, I haven't knocked." 

Turnbull nodded, not understanding the strange state the detective was in but noting that it did mirror the same state of Constable Fraser. "Ah, very well. I will be taking my leave for the evening. I was going to tell Constable Fraser but if you would be so kind . . . " 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll tell him Turnbull. You just get out of here and enjoy the evening," Ray agreed. 

"Thank you Detective, you too!" 

Ray watched Turnbull walk down the stairs and once he was out of sight, he turned back to the closed door and took one last deep breath before taking hold of the knob and turning. He could stand there all night debating but that would get them anywhere. 

"Yes, Turnbull?" Fraser didn't even look up at the opened door to verify who was actually entering his office, taking for granted that Turnbull was the only remaining employee for the evening. 

Ray didn't respond either, wanting to be acknowledged first. The first person to acknowledge him was not a person but a wolf. Ray stooped down to greet Diefenbaker properly with a few scratches behind the ear and nuzzle of his face. 

"Turnbull," Fraser voice took on an aggravated and reprimanding tone before looking up. He gaped at Ray and Diefenbaker in the doorway. "Ray?" 

"Hey Benny." Ray stood up, closed the door and walked further into Fraser's office. "So, working late again tonight?" 

Fraser looked down at his desk that was just about cleared off for the evening and he couldn't lie. "Ah . . . no Ray, I was just about to head home." 

"I see," Ray said, taking a seat opposite Fraser. "Turnbull said you'd be ready to go. By the way, he left for the evening." 

Fraser nodded. "Thank you." 

Fraser averted his attention to the various forms he had been working on for most of the day and put the last of his paperwork in their appropriate folders and then placed those folders in the step rack at the left corner of his desk. There was nothing left for him to do but to face Ray. 

"What are you doing here?" Fraser asked, looking up at Ray who had been staring at him since taking his seat. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm initiating a prison break here." 

"Pardon?" 

"I'm busting you outta here, kicking and screaming if need be but that will be your decision and I don't believe a scene would be a good example for Canada to be setting now, would it?" 

"Ray, this really isn't necessary . . . " 

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to see you, okay? I mean how long's it been since we've seen each other? I mean I can't even remember . . . " 

"Twenty-eight days," Fraser responded without looking at a calendar. 

Ray's initial reaction was a raise of his eyebrows over the fact it had been that long and that Fraser was keeping track. "And how long's it been since we last talk?" 

"Ten days," Fraser uncharacteristically mutter, looking away, embarrassed by the truth. 

Diefenbaker whimpered, taking a seat next to Ray and placed his head on his friend's knee. Ray understood his frustration for he felt it too. 

"Ya know Benny, my own answer to those two questions is far too long. Come on," Ray ordered as he stood up. Diefenbaker followed the man in charge while Fraser remained seated, staring after his two retreating friends. 

Ray opened the office door and Diefenbaker squeezed passed him and headed for the stairs. Ray turned back to Fraser who was still seated behind his desk. "You comin' Benny?" 

"Where are we going?" 

"Home, for dinner. Where else?" Ray walked out of Fraser's office and headed down the stairs Diefenbaker had previously descended. The wolf was sitting by the door patiently, knowing where they were going and already salivating. 

Ray didn't wait to make sure Fraser was following for he had faith that he would. Ray opened the front door to the consulate and let Diefenbaker out, who quickly made his way to the Riv parked out front. Ray closed the door and followed after the wolf, letting him into the car and then getting in afterwards. And then, they waited but they didn't wait long. 

Approximately five minutes later, Fraser emerged from the building. Ray watched as he locked the door and as was the norm, approached the car and got in, just like any other day. And just like any other day, Ray started the Riv and pulled out onto the street, heading for home. 

* * *

Fraser truly missed this, dinner with the Vecchios. Even in his extended absence they accepted him back with open arms and no questions asked. It was amicable and comforting. The loving and caring family treated him like one of their own from day one and it appeared that nothing could change that. Fraser had to amend that thought. Almost nothing could change that. 

The only difference in the evening's dinner with the boisterous family was that Ray, who could hold his own with the family, remained quite subdued which was a change Fraser didn't like. Ray was a loud person by nature. It wasn't a bad trait in Fraser's opinion, far from it. Fraser liked that about Ray. He was never shy about stating what he was thinking and that was quite a liberating characteristic to have. It was a characteristic that Fraser lacked and was a little envious of Ray for having. 

During their shared meal with the family, Ray's own fueled conversations were nonexistent and he only answered questions that were directed to him. The Ray he was seeing tonight was not the Ray he had come to accept as his best friend. This was not the Ray he loved. And it wasn't to say that he didn't love this Ray, that was far from the truth but Fraser could tell there was something troubling his friend and he could only attribute the change in Ray's demeanor to his own forced separation from the man. 

Ray's silence continued from the house to the car, through the drive across town and all the way to his apartment. When Ray pulled the Riv up to the curb and put the vehicle in park, he didn't turn off the ignition. Fraser didn't move either. 

"You want me to pick you up tomorrow for work," Ray asked, looking straight out the front windshield. 

Diefenbaker popped his head up between the two men and barked, accepting the ride offer. 

Fraser turned back and glared at his ungrateful pack mate and then answered Ray's question. "I'm certain we do not need a ride . . . " Ray turning off the ignition stopped Fraser's protest. 

Ray cutting the engine was followed by him getting out of the car. Diefenbaker made a beeline for the open door and followed Ray to the building. Again, Fraser was left behind to watch his friend's retreat. It wasn't until Ray had disappeared into the apartment building that Fraser got out of the car as well and followed. 

When he reached the third floor, Fraser could see his apartment door was left ajar, waiting for his arrival. When Fraser entered the apartment, he closed the door behind him and visually took in the situation. 

Diefenbaker had already claimed the bed, curling up for the evening or at least until Fraser scooted him off. A stomach full of delicious Italian food normally caused the lazy effect on the wolf. Ray was positioned in the kitchen, leaning against the window's sill, arms crossed against his chest. Fraser knew a discussion was entail, he might as well make it as easy as possible. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Fraser offered, making his way to the kitchen, mere feet from Ray and prepared to start coffee but was halted. 

"No Fraser, I don't want something to drink." 

Fraser stopped mid-chore and turned to face Ray. He deserved that at least. He wanted to ask what Ray wanted but Fraser already knew the answer to that question. Claiming ignorance would be a slap in the face. 

"I'm sorry," Fraser apologized, thinking it was best. 

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" 

Fraser didn't answer the question. He hadn't done anything wrong but that didn't mean he was fully in the right. The right was so far out of sight that even a telescope couldn't bring it back into perspective. In the beginning it seemed like the right thing to do but now, seeing Ray and how Fraser's choice had affected him, he could only think that he made the wrong decision. 

"Benny, sit down." Ray moved away from the window and took his own seat at the small kitchenette. 

Fraser was reluctant at first but had no choice. He took a seat across from Ray and waited for him to begin. 

Ray took his time, drawing out the suspense not to torture but to prepare himself for what he had to say. This wasn't going to be easy nor would it be difficult. Basically, all Ray needed to do was speak the truth, speak his mind and he never had a problem with that before. 

"So, how've you been?" Ray decided to start easy. 

"I'm fine Ray. Were you under the impression that I was not?" 

"Yes and no," Ray replied. "I mean you look fine but you know, I haven't seen you in a while and I know how you and trouble kinda go hand in hand. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You are all right, right?" 

Fraser offered a weak smile with his confirmation. "Yes, Ray, I am fine." 

Ray nodded and jumped in feet first. "So, why have you been avoiding me?" 

"I haven't been avoiding you," Fraser denied and lied. "Consular duties have kept me quite occupied as of late so perhaps that is what you are referring to." 

"You are good Benny, I'll give you that but not that good." Ray had to give the man credit for attempting to lie. "That gala dinner thing was over a month ago and the Inspector has been out of town for a good week, so don't give me that crap that you've been busy. What's really going on?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Fraser again lied, denying any and everything. 

"You do know that I'm a detective, right? I mean that hasn't totally escape your memory bank there, has it?" 

"That's just silly, Ray. Of course I know you are a detective." 

"Really?" Ray questioned, hoping their traditional verbal sparring would get Fraser talking. "I may not have been too attentive to details in the beginning but as of late, I have picked up on clues and the clues are telling me that you are avoiding me so now all I'm left to wonder is why. Why have you been avoiding me? What's going on?" 

"I assure you Ray, that I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Benny, if you say that again, I'm gonna package you up and ship you back to the land of the polite." The threat sounded more like a promise and Fraser didn't respond to the volatile words. At that moment, it was the first that Ray actually noticed the sadness in Fraser's eyes. 

It was a look Ray rarely saw on the man but even in its rarity, Ray new the look well. It was an expression of pain and loneliness, need and desire, heartache and loss. So many emotions wrapped up in those eyes and all displayed with such intensity that Ray could feel each and every one but to be honest, Ray could only feel those emotions because they mirrored what he was feeling too. 

"Listen, I'm not gonna pretend to know what is going on in that head of yours but I know what's going on in mine and if what's in your head is the same that's in my head, I gotta admit that it's a little . . . " 

"Wrong," Fraser piped in with his assumption. 

Ray was taken back by the statement. "Wrong? What do you mean by wrong?" 

"Society's viewpoint, religious faith, family beliefs, co-workers prejudice . . . What I've been thinking, feeling . . . it's wrong," Fraser explained. 

"Do you think it's wrong?" Ray surprised Fraser by the question. 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Do you think it is wrong? Is that what you believe?" 

"You don't even know what I'm talking about." Fraser sounded exhausted in his response. "You would think it's wrong." 

"Would I?" 

"Yes, Ray, you would." 

"And how do you know this?" 

"I know Ray, I just know." Fraser stood up, not being able to look at Ray anymore and turned his back to boil water for tea. He didn't care if Ray didn't want anything to drink and he himself didn't really want anything to drink but he did want something to busy his hands and mind with. Tea preparations would do. 

"Uh-huh, you know me pretty well, don't you?" 

"I believe in the last couple years I have come to know you quite well, yes," Fraser responded, confident that he was saving Ray from any harmful consequences and himself from a painful rejection. 

"Yeah, well I think in the last couple years I've come to know you pretty well too, and I have never known Benton Fraser to give up on some one, until now." 

"What?" Fraser turned around to look at Ray and he found his friend sitting rather pleased with the response he received. 

"Well, we help complete strangers all the time, me not trusting them and you, not giving up on them, believing in them and eventually getting me to believe in them too. What do I have to do to get you to believe in me?" 

"I . . . I have always believed in you," Fraser stated, taking his seat again. "Always." 

"But not now," Ray added, his head hanging low, eyes concentrating on his clasped hands resting on the table. 

"I . . . I . . . I don't know what to say," Fraser admitted honestly, being speechless for the first time in a long time, if ever. 

Ray looked up at Fraser, knowing that a speechless Fraser was a rare occurrence. The man always had something to say about every and anything whether it had to do with the situation or not. There was always an Inuit story for every occasion and yet he didn't have one to offer in this occasion. 

"Ya know, I was good until you came along," Ray stated, sitting back in his chair. 

"I'm sorry Ray . . . " 

"No, that's not what I meant . . . I was good, or at least I was convinced I was good, happy. I could deny myself the world to keep in control but you . . . I can't deny you anything." 

If Fraser was speechless before, he was definitely speechless again now. 

"I try but I look at you and you give me the Mountie look and I can't say no. I could blame it on the look but that isn't the reason anymore. I don't want to say no. If you asked me to do anything, I wouldn't bat an eye before saying yes. You are my partner and best friend and you have changed my life since setting foot in this city. 

"And about this avoiding me crap, I know it's some sick sense of you doing the right thing because you think it's the right thing but it's not, okay and don't ever do that again. You got it?" 

"Yes, Ray." Fraser nodded. 

"I mean if we are gonna test the waters, not seeing each other isn't going to help matters now is it?" 

"What?" 

"What, you got a better idea? I mean I'm all for you being noble and all but your idea has you and me both being miserable. Is that any better?" 

"No . . ." Fraser replied hesitantly, not believing what he was hearing. 

"I'm glad we are in agreement," Ray stated, relieved and yet even more nervous than before. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat to continue. "Ya know, I don't believe I have loved anyone like this in my entire life." 

"Love?" Fraser questioned, not believing anyone, especially Ray could love him. 

"Yeah Benny, love." 

"You love me?" Ray could tell by the tone in his voice that Fraser didn't believe him. 

"Is that so hard to believe? You are the most eligible and good-looking Canadian in Chicago. The women of this city can attest to that fact." 

"But they don't count. They don't even know me." 

"No they don't, but I do and I love you. I love who you are and what you stand for. You are honest and caring and strong and human. The looks are merely a perk for me. I love you, faults and all. 

"I'm not asking for the world here, Benny. You and I haven't had the best history with love. Painfully, I am aware of that. I am asking for a chance, a chance to show you what love can be, what love is. I want to love you." Ray suddenly hated the fact there was a table between them. 

Diefenbaker stirred at the sound of a chair hitting the floor and looked up to see Fraser walking around the kitchen table, away from his knocked over chair. Ray in turn stood up as Fraser approached him and the wolf couldn't believe he was seeing what he was seeing. 

When they were face to face, all motion from either man stopped. Both stood silent, staring each other in the eye, waiting to see who would make the first move. It was no surprise to them, or the wolf, that it was neither one nor the other but both. 

Diefenbaker watched as the men kissed for the first time and wasn't disgusted by the actions his pack mates were participating in. He was under the assumption that they would never catch the clue bus and now a little curious as to what happened while he was napping. Diefenbaker sighed not caring at the moment and placed his head back down on his front paws, grateful that he wouldn't have to put up with Fraser's sulking anymore and thankful that his junk food supplier was back. 

All was right in the city of Chicago again. 

End 

Coming to Life  
By: Michael Franks  
Dragonfly Summer CD 

April is not the cruelest month  
If I may disagree  
With the elegant gloom  
Of the poet of doom. 

All winter long the green shoots hiding Under ice and snow  
While they wait for the sun  
While they wait to become. 

I can feel it coming to life  
Can't you feel it's coming to life?  
Now for real it's coming to life  
Like a symphony. 

<chorus>  
What we missed is coming to life  
Slowly kissed it's coming to life  
All we wished for's coming to life  
Like a symphony. 

You in love's forest hibernating  
Counting all the wounds  
In your heart's history  
Like the rings of a tree. 

Me always voted the least likely  
To believe in spring  
I was cool with reverb  
Til love threw me that curve 

<chorus>  
Now I feel love coming to life  
Can't you feel love coming to life?  
Must be real love coming to life  
Like a symphony. 

What we missed is coming to life  
Slowly kissed it's coming to life  
All we wished for's coming to life  
Like a symphony. 

<repeat and fade>

* * *

End Coming to Life by Innusiq:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
